


AU Meme: Miss Marple

by thisbluespirit



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10 AU scenarios for Miss Marple, written for evelyn_b in a Dreamwidth meme.





	AU Meme: Miss Marple

**Wild West**  
“Look, Miss Marple,” said the sheriff, trying to usher her out of the gaol, “this ain’t no place for a lady!”

She stood her ground. “Yes, but what if I told you that it _wasn’t_ Whisky Jim who shot the bank manager after all?”

 _Not again_ , thought the sheriff. One of these days he’d work out the solution to the latest crime before she did.

 

 **Coffee Shop**  
“Excuse me,” said the unfamiliar, if unthreatening looking old lady, sitting down beside the blonde at the next table. “I hope you don’t mind, but I really _don’t_ think you should drink that particular cup of coffee.”

 

 **Shapeshifters**  
Really, crime-solving was almost _too_ easy, Miss Marple thought. Not that she wanted anyone to get away with these things, but so few people paid any attention whatsoever to a placid-looking tabby cat sitting quietly in the corner when they were plotting foul deeds.

 

 **Fantasy/Fairy Tale**  
A little old lady should not look entirely unafraid on facing the Queen. The Queen’s gaze narrowed. Perhaps she was a witch? “What do you want?”

“To advise you not to go any further,” said Miss Marple. “Your first murder attempt failed. I really don’t think you should make another. It’s probably as well for you that huntsman didn’t carry out your orders.”

“How dare you?” began the Queen. 

“Oh, dear,” said the old lady. “Well, I suppose if it must be, it must be. I’m afraid you will regret it, but I can’t possibly let you continue.” With that, she vanished.

 

 **. . . In SPACE!!**  
Inspector Craddock of the Space Police was midway through interviewing the passengers, when the next person who was shown into the cabin turned out to be extremely familiar.

“Aunt Jane,” he said. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Have you come to tell me who did it?”

 

 **Apocalypse**  
Miss Marple had _tried_ to tell Inspector Slack about the worrying purchases made by Mr ‘Smith’ in various places both in St Mary Mead and Market Basing, but, as she feared, he had not taken her seriously.

Luckily, Griselda had been much more receptive to her idea of a parish picnic and they had at least saved most of the villagers from the ensuing explosion and devastation, if not St Mary Mead itself. 

 

 **Schoolfic**  
“Yes, Jane?” said her form mistress. “Did you want something?”

“It’s about Mary, Miss. You see, I don’t think she could possibly be the person who stole the exam papers the other night…”

 

 **Police/Firefighters/Medical**  
“What?” said the doctor, not liking the way the elderly nurse was looking at him. “Something wrong with my diagnosis?”

“Oh, no, doctor. Only –”

“Yes?”

“The symptoms would also be rather similar to that of arsenic poisoning, don’t you think?”

 

 **Supernatural**  
It took several nights of waiting for the spectre to appear. Miss Marple had almost completed knitting an outfit for poor Mrs Randle’s latest when it finally chose to manifest.

“Ah, there you are,” she said. “Lord Jeffrey, I presume? This really _won’t_ do, you know. But then you never were the most rational gentleman, even when you were alive…”

 

 **Regency**  
“Oh, I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” said Miss Marple, appearing from the alcove as Lady Gardner, standing beside the brandy decanter, picked up the medicine bottle. 

She jumped.

“I knew, you see,” said Miss Marple. “It was all too plain, as soon as I realised that hat was not yours, but poor Arabella’s. I sent a message to the magistrate at once.”

Lady Gardner dropped the bottle.


End file.
